Painties
Painties are custom designs that players can upload to customize the look of their villagers, using Furdollars or Paintie Tickets. Painties can be simple recolours of the existing Furvilla species base, or they can be line-modified ('edited') ones. The Furdollar price to upload one file is . Paintie uploads are all pre-moderated by Furvilla staff to ensure compliance with the paintie rules. If an uploaded design is rejected the FD will be returned to the user so that they may edit their design into compliance and attempt to upload once more. If a user tries to "sneak" a rule breaking paintie past moderation, and the paintie is later found to be breaking copyright or uses stolen art, the paintie will be removed form the villager and the FD or Paintie Ticket will not be returned. Paintie Rules Rule 1 ''' '''The base used for your Paintie must match the species of the Villager it is being applied to. *mixing base parts is allowed but please make sure the Paintie is being applied to the species that is most represented in your mix* This rule has become diluted over time, but it basically means that if you put a paintie on a cat villager, it must use most of the cat species base or mostly resemble a cat. You could, for example, make the paintie of a dragon-like cat, but it would need to line up with the cat base the most and include most of the cat features (cat tail, cat paws, cat ears, etc.). This does not mean that you are stuck making a cat paintie on a cat base, but you can't try to make a full dragon on the cat villager. This rule doesn't apply to villager species that don't exist on the site. You could potentially make a sheep (a species not currently existing on furvilla) on a deer base, so long as the base lines up with the deer. Note that if you create a “silhouette” villager, or one where most of the internal lines are not distinguishable, it can be rejected for not matching the base, as well. Be sure that some lines are still visible inside the image. Rule 2 The base used must be recognizable as the same base as the Villager it is being applied to. *Special chibi festival bases cannot use default chibi villager bases for their painties. These painties must resemble the festival color that is applied. Please see the Festival Chibi Paintie Check Thread to find out if your edits would be passable or not.* This rule means that if your villager is a cat, then your paintie must be a cat or have a significant amount of cat features if the paintie is a hybrid or has unusual or non-animal features. While rule #1 ensures that a villager's species is not changed by use of a different base, this rule ensures a villager's species is not changed through editing of the lineart. Important addendum for Rule 1 and 2: In most cases Furvilla allows full species changes if a base is not yet available for that species, or if the species change is similar enough to the base. For example, some players have altered the deer base into a sheep because Furvilla does not have a sheep base yet. Because the players are keeping the face of their Paintie substantially similar to the deer face, their Painties are accepted. Rule 3 The correct costume must be applied to a Villager before you can submit a Paintie that uses that costume base or has any of that costume base’s parts. Rule 3A A costumed Villager’s Paintie can use any common base for their species as well, using the site provided costume base is not required. *this rule also applies to any Limited bases/colorations* While it is perfectly acceptable to cut parts from other common species bases to add to or modify your paintie, parts cut from costume bases can NOT be spliced onto other bases, unless your villager is wearing that costume. Both rare species and costumes require a lot of effort to collect, which makes it unfair to players who have done the work if others are able to achieve a similar look by purchasing a paintie. Costumes include bases such as the Mythic Fox, Sorcerer Wolf, Beast Rabbit and so forth. These bases can be modified and uploaded onto a villager who matches the base. If you’re designing a paintie for a costumed villager, you are welcome to put common species body parts onto it, or use a common species and put warrior costume parts on it. Therefore, if you put a mythic costume on a horse, you could either use the mythic horse base and add a common horse head, or use a common horse base and add the mythic horse flowers on their mane and tail. You CAN NOT mix costumes, but you CAN mix species parts in a costume group. For example, if you put an aquatic costume on a fox, you could use the tail parts of the aquatic canine, but you could not put mythic fox parts on your aquatic fox. *Limited bases/colorations applies to magical plushie colors obtained through events. You can only use the limited color base parts if you have that limited plushie applied to the villager. For example, if you wanted to use the coral reef crocodile base parts on the crocodile base, you would have to use the Magic Coral Reef Crocodile Plush on that villager first. Additionally, limited colors and costumes can now be used in combination with each other, but both the limited color AND the costume must be applied to the villager. Rule 4 Rare species bases/base parts cannot be used on Painties for common species or Shifties. *Rare to rare base mixing is allowed. The only exception to this is the FD exclusive Gembound species, Gembound base parts cannot be used on any other base.* While it is perfectly acceptable to cut parts from other common species bases to add to or modify your paintie, unlike with costumes, parts cut from rare species bases can NOT be spliced onto other bases. Both rare species and costumes require a lot of effort to collect, which makes it unfair to players who have done the work if others are able to achieve a similar look by purchasing a paintie. The rare species of Furvilla are: Sagittari, Snuffle, Dutch Angel Dragon, Manokit, Wickerbeast, and Gembound. If you’re designing a paintie for a rare species, you are welcome to put common species body parts onto it. Therefore, you’re allowed to put a fox tail onto a Manokit, but you couldn’t put a Manokit tail onto a fox. Rule 5 Painties can use a completely redrawn base but they still must follow Rule 2 and be recognizable. There is no rule against players redrawing the bases, such as to give them a different shading style, or to give them thick, solid lines. However, Furvilla Staff must still be able to distinguish the base that the paintie is drawn from. As a result, if you want to redraw the base, be sure to keep your line work substantially similar to the existing linework of the bases. If the shapes and lines are so different that the staff can’t tell it was created from the bases, the paintie will be rejected. Rule 6 Painties may not contain any of the following Prohibited Content. * Nipples (This includes the implication of nipples under clothing or fur, or detailed shading implying nipples) * Accessories: Bondage gear (including bondage rope and bondage chain), sex toys, paddles, gags, handcuffs, crops, floggers, collars with leashes, harnesses, and diapers. * Bulges to imply genitalia, outlines of genitalia under clothing or fur, animal-style genital sheaths, or a flushed appearance in the genital area used to imply arousal. * Visual representations of any of the following: Derogatory terms, fetish terminology, hate speech, slurs, or porn labels/names (because of this rule, words in a non-English language may be rejected and the user asked to contact us for verification. We will need the user to supply correct proof of translation so that we can confirm it is not profanity or inappropriate) *In some cases harnesses or muzzles are allowed, but only on animals that would normally wear them such as sled dogs, service animals, or horses. However, the accessory must match the type that real-life animals wear, and not resemble fetish gear or be paired with anything that could imply fetish use.* Furvilla staff reserves the right to determine if a combination of otherwise permitted material would break this rule. While the items on your Paintie may not appear on the list here, they may still fall under this rule depending on their use and/or other items they are paired with if they are deemed sexual/inappropriate in nature or able to be interpreted as such. This rule has been completely reworded to include a more detailed explanation, but for further explanation, continue reading: Due to the website being PG-13, painties are not allowed to feature nipples, whether the nipples are covered in fur or implied under a piece of clothing. Breasts are allowed on villagers as long as the nipple rule is followed. A good rule of thumb is to imagine a child’s doll: these often have breasts that are not sexualized and are appropriate for children to view. Furvilla does not permit sexual content on the site, this includes fetish materials, such as bondage gear (including bondage rope and bondage chain), sex toys, paddles, gags, handcuffs, crops, floggers, collars with leashes, harnesses, and diapers. Some of these are handled case by case, however. For example, handcuffs could be allowed on the paintie of a law enforcement officer or criminal, but not on a paintie of a character wearing bdsm gear. A riding crop could be held by a character wearing equestrian clothing, but not if they were wearing suggestive clothing. Collars are allowed, but not with a leash included. Harnesses would be allowed on animals that would normally wear them, such has horses and dogs, for example, see the beast horse. You may not upload a paintie that includes a bulge to imply the appearance of genitalia, outlines of genitalia against clothing, or anything that would insinuate genitals. The " flushed appearance in the genital area" line in the genital rule specifically refers to the appearance of arousal and does not include animals that have naturally pink bellies and groin areas, such as many short haired canines and cows. Rule 7 Do not design Painties with the intention of having them look like something that does not belong to you. *Do not pair “inspired” Painties with any content that expresses an intent to break copyright rules. Content to avoid: Character names, copyright content in tags, character/copyright profile content.* Painties should not be designed after or include any copyrighted characters or accessories from any type of media. Do not design Painties with the intention of having them look like something that does not belong to you. Painties should also not include any logos or recognizable features of copyrighted media. Inspired painties refers to painties that use similar color palettes to copyrighted characters. You could essentially make a paintie that is inspired by something that is copyrighted so long as it does not infringe on that copyright. However, if you name the villager after the inspiration or add paintie tags that include references to copyrighted material, the paintie will be removed, an infraction will be given to you, and you will not get your paintie ticket or FD back. Rule 8 Painties cannot include content that was not made for or by the user. This includes, but is not limited to: Backgrounds from websites, texture overlays, premium or downloaded fonts, or photos (even if taken by the user). *Painties may use downloaded brushes but proof must be provided that they are free for commercial use, no exceptions. Please include your proof in the comment box when you submit your Paintie* Players are not permitted to include content in their Painties that they did not create and do not have permission to use. This includes: backgrounds from websites, “stamp” brushes not created by the player, texture overlays not created by the player, premium fonts or fonts downloaded from the internet. Additionally, you can not use any photos in the creation of your paintie, even if they were taken by you. Rule 9 Artwork not specifically commissioned on site for use as a Paintie must provide the artist’s permission when submitted. *Proof of permissions needs to include the artist seeing the image in question and giving specific permission for the user to upload it onto Furvilla. This will also need to include the artist acknowledging that Painties cost USD, and that Furvilla retains the rights to host that image.* For the most part, this rule is rather lax, however, for your own benefit, you should provide proof that you purchased the artwork being used as a paintie. If you are found using artwork that you do not have permission to use, the paintie will be removed, an infraction will be given to you, and you will not get your paintie ticket or FD back. Rule 10 Paintie canvases must be 400px tall and no more than 600px wide. Rule 10A Do not stretch or warp the Paintie base. Rule 10B Painties must be at least 300px tall from the tip of the toes to the tip of the ears (Shifties are exempt from this.) The paintie image must be EXACTLY 400 px tall or you will not be able to upload it to the system at all, as the site itself will not let you. You can expand the width of your paintie to 600 pixels if you desire additional room to draw on your canvas but it is not required that you make the paintie 600 px wide. This is just the maximum width. To resize your Paintie properly from the original large base, use your artwork program to change the height to 400 pixels while having the width scale along with it. This will provide you with a perfectly resized paintie without stretching or warping. You can not resize the base image smaller than 300 px tall inside of the 400 px resolution unless you upload the paintie on a shifty villager. Rule 11 Paintie bases may be flipped to face the other direction, but cannot be tilted, rotated, or caused to lay sideways on the canvas. (This rule does not apply to Shifties) This rule is fairly self explanatory. Players are welcome to flip their Painties to face the other direction horizontally. However, they cannot be tilted, rotated, or caused to lay sideways on the canvas. Shifty villagers are the exception. Shifty-Specific Rules *These rules also include rules for the Galaxy and Primordial Shifty. Shifty Rule 1 Shifty Painties may have fully detailed backgrounds, and may have some objects in the foreground (leaving at least half of the character visible), but your villager must be entirely in the canvas and cannot be cut off on any edges. You could potentially draw a fully detailed scene for a shifty paintie, but at least half of the character must be visible and it can't be cut off by the edges of the canvas in any way. Shifty Rule 2 Shifty Painties must be distinguishable as a living/animate non-human creature. *Shifty Painties may use monsters, mini-pets, or plushies as the base. Other items may also be used as “props” or additions to your Shifty base.* Shifties must look like living or animate non-human creatures. For example, you could make a shifty that looks like a non-anthro moth or an animate lamp with googly eyes, but you could not make a shifty look like a non-living toy moth or an inanimate lamp. Shifty Rule 3 Shifty Painties do not allow users to upload “preview” bases that have been shown, but are not currently released on the site. Any artwork for unreleased bases that have been shown on the site or any Furvilla social media accounts can NOT be used as painties until they are released. This includes both sketches and finished artwork. Shifty Rule 4 Shifty Painties cannot use any rare species, costume, or limited bases or any of those base’s parts. Shifty Rule 4A Midnight Shifty Painties cannot use any rare species, limited bases, or any parts from those bases. Costume parts from non-rare species are allowed provided the Costume is applied. Shifty Rule 4B Galactic Shifty Painties cannot use Gembound parts, or limited bases, or any parts from those bases. Costume parts from rare, non-Gembound species are allowed provided the Costume is applied. Shifty Rule 4C Primordial Shifty Painties cannot use any rare species, limited bases, or any parts from those bases. Costume parts from non-rare species are allowed provided the Costume is applied. Shifty Rule 4D Magic Heart Gem Painties tend to be the exception to certain rules, please read the linked Knowledge Base article carefully. Standard shifties (midnight) can use only common species and their costume parts (see costume rule above in the basic rules). Galactic shifties can use rare species parts (except gembounds), common species parts, and their costumes (see costume rule above in the basic rules). Primordial shifties can use common species, their costume parts, and can allow human-like features, such as human skin, human hands and feet, etc. You could use a primordial shifty to upload a kemonomimi style character that would not normally be allowed. A Magic Heart Gem is a gem that carries the power of a Galactic Shifty Potion, Primordial Shifty Potion, and Magic Elite Heart Gem and functions in the same way those items do while also modifying the abilities of those shifties. For more information, read the Magic Heart Gem page. Coloring Guide To color your own paintie, you will need an art program that handles layers and a basic understanding of its tools. The most common programs used are Photoshop and Paint Tool SAI. There are a few free programs that can handle layers, including GIMP and Krita. Kiwiggle's Guide Kiwiggle, the villager artist of Furvilla, created a guide for coloring the greyscale bases that are used for painties. Once you are finished coloring your paintie, you have to scale the image to be exactly 400px tall and no wider than 600px. To ensure that your paintie has a clear background (not white), save your image as a PNG. For some programs, such as SAI, you may have to select "save each pixel's opacity" while saving. If your image complies with all of the paintie rules, you are now ready to upload your custom design. Should you have any questions regarding Furvilla species or bases, aim them at Kwiggle's Furvilla art tumblr(source). Bases Official greyscale bases for each species can be found on their Villager page, including costume bases.